


Collision

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Sansa Stark, Destruction, F/F, Fire, Ice, Madness, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Le feu fait fondre la glace. La glace noie le feu.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Collision

Daenerys Targaryen est née du feu, dit-on, elle en est sortie avec son dragon, et elle riait, un rire dément qui allumait des braises dans ses cheveux blancs et le cœur qui se consumait en dansant.

On l'appelle la dame blanche et on la maudit, cette folle qui brûle tout sur son passage, on dit qu'elle veut faire de ce monde une terre de feu et qu'elle ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'elle aura tout brûlé, on murmure qu'elle crève le ciel comme une comète et apporte avec elle la fureur de mille soleils, on prie pour qu'elle aille se perdre au nord, arrêtée par un mur de glace.

Tous pensent qu'elle est une conquérante qui ne cherche qu'à imposer son sang de dragon au monde entier, mais ils se trompent.

Ils n'ont jamais vu ce qu'elle transporte avec elle, tout contre son cœur de lave, ce bel œuf bleuté qui n'a pas éclos en même temps que le rougeâtre.

« Un jour, je te trouverai, » affirme t-elle, une promesse brûlante, elle écume le monde à la recherche de son autre moitié, celle qui lui résistera, celle qui ne se laissera pas incendier, alors elle brûle des déserts, des villes, des enfants, et va de déception en déception.

« Où es-tu ? »

Un murmure dans son sommeil, un écho, une flamme vacillante, seule, faible, désespérée.

« Où es-tu ? »

.

Il n'y a plus rien à Essos, tout est en cendres, rien n'a résisté, rien ne s'est élevé contre le feu, personne ici n'est digne de son bel œuf bleuté, ils sont tous morts, ils ont tous brûlé, Daenerys hausse les épaules, le monde est vaste, elle cherchera ailleurs, et cette fois elle trouvera.

Westeros, c'est là qu'elle doit aller, c'est la maison de ses ancêtres, là où coulaient autrefois des rivières de feu, alors elle monte sur le dos de son dragon et traverse le Détroit. Elle l'a appelé Feu, tout simplement, c'est tout ce qu'il est, des ailes de braise, des écailles de fumée, des yeux d'étincelle, il ne la décevra pas, lui aussi cherche un compagnon, un égal pour le refroidir un peu, sinon il se brûlera lui-même.

Les Sept Couronnes sont décevantes. Elle s'arrête d'abord à Accalmie, on lui a raconté l'histoire de l'Usurpateur, ce Robert Baratheon, ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment mais après tout, il faut bien commencer quelque part. La dame blanche, ils hurlent, regardez, c'est la dame blanche, ils ont entendu parler d'elle, bien sûr, ce fantôme de feu aux cheveux blancs, ils veulent donner l'alerte mais c'est trop tard, Daenerys marche au milieu des ruines du château en soupirant, c'est un nouvel échec, Feu est déçu, elle le sent, mais pas autant déçu qu'elle.

« Je te trouverai. »

Elle regarde vers le sud, vers Port-Réal, mais ce n'est pas là qu'elle veut aller d'abord, elle ne veut pas brûler le Donjon Rouge tout de suite, elle aimerait bien avoir un château quand elle aura trouvé son égal, un château pour une reine et son roi, comme dans les histoires qu'on lui racontait enfant, alors finalement elle décide de voler vers le nord, là où il fait froid, là où ses rivières de lave ne couleront plus aussi facilement.

.

Daenerys arrive dans le Nord et elle est impressionnée, elle n'a jamais vu de neige, pour la première fois de sa vie elle a froid, et elle adore ça.

« Il n'est pas loin, » murmure t-elle à son œuf, il lui semble qu'elle voit une fissure, là, sur la coquille, ou peut-être que c'est son imagination, qui sait, on devient folle quand on reste seule trop longtemps.

Elle entre à Winterfell mais elle ne brûle rien, pas encore, elle le sent, celui qu'elle cherche l'attend ici. Ils tremblent lorsqu'ils l'aperçoivent, leur roi n'en mène pas large, un certain Jon Snow, il courbe la tête et se met à genoux.

« Pitié, ne brûlez rien. »

Elle lui tend l'œuf et il s'en saisit sans comprendre, un instant elle pense que c'est lui, un instant seulement, il est trop faible, il se consumerait aussitôt. Désabusée, elle le lui reprend, jette à peine un œil à sa sœur, elle est trop petite, trop insignifiante avec son épée trop fine, et déclare :

« Rassemblez tous les habitants de ce château dans la cour. Tout de suite. »

.

Ils obéissent, bien sûr qu'ils le font, quel autre choix ont-ils ? Feu s'impatiente, il s'agite, lui aussi sent quelque chose, leur quête désespérée va bientôt s'achever. Daenerys circule entre ces pauvres gens apeurés, elle devrait avoir pitié d'eux mais non, ils ne sont rien pour elle, elle cherche son égal, quelqu'un qui fera bouillir la lave dans son cœur.

Elle a dévisagé tout le monde mais son cœur est resté de marbre. C'est un nouvel échec, c'est ce qu'elle pense, jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette tremblotante murmure, terrorisée par cette dame blanche issue tout droit de ses cauchemars :

« Et la dame rouge ? »

Daenerys se fige, son cœur se réveille, boum, boum, dame blanche, dame rouge, ça se ressemble trop, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« La dame rouge, dans les cryptes. »

Alors elle se tourne vers Jon Snow, ce menteur, elle avait dit tout le monde et il a désobéi, il se met en travers de son destin brûlant.

« Je veux voir cette dame rouge. »

« Pitié, il ne faut pas... »

« Je veux la voir. Obéissez. »

.

La dame rouge c'est la sœur de Jon Snow et Arya Stark, celle qui a fait un petit séjour dans la capitale et en est revenue métamorphosée, tellement qu'elle a essayé de décimer sa propre meute pour s'approprier le pouvoir, alors c'est à ça qu'elle est réduite, maintenant, une louve à qui on a passé une muselière.

Sansa Stark est née de la glace, dit-on, elle y est apparue un matin clair, du sang sur les mains, et elle riait, un rire fou qui allumait des éclats de glace dans ses cheveux rouges et le cœur qui gelait en virevoltant.

Jon Snow la conduit jusque la petite cellule, il la supplie, s'il vous plaît, il est encore temps de faire demi-tour, elle est dangereuse, mais Daenerys ne l'écoute pas, elle ouvre la porte et y entre d'un pas aérien.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle frémit, elle rosit d'excitation, ce ton agressif et hautain, ce regard meurtrier, c'est nouveau pour elle, au fond d'elle elle sait déjà, son égal est une égale, et elle l'a enfin trouvée.

« Tenez. »

Sansa saisit l'œuf bleuté, le regarde l'œil circonspect, qu'est donc cette chose hideuse, puis elle sourit un peu quand il se réchauffe à son contact, et laisse échapper une petite exclamation quand il se met à trembler.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvée, » dit Daenerys en lui caressant la joue. « Ça fait si longtemps que je te cherche. »

.

Elle arrache sa dame rouge à sa prison et elles s'envolent sur le dos de Feu. L'œuf bleuté n'est plus qu'un souvenir, Sansa serre son petit dragon contre son cœur avec une étrange douceur.

Elles se cachent, dans un premier temps, elles ont trouvé un vieux château abandonné où personne ne viendra les chercher. Daenerys apprend à connaître son égale, celle qui, si elle le veut, sera sa reine dans son nouveau monde brûlé.

« Mon nouveau monde glacé, tu veux dire, » répond Sansa en regardant son dragon voler maladroitement autour de Feu.

Elle l'a appelé Glace, elle trouvait ça drôle, Feu et Glace, ça la faisait rire, un rire loin d'être sain d'esprit, mais Daenerys a adoré, je l'ai enfin trouvée, elle se disait, je l'ai enfin trouvée.

« Nous verrons, » élude t-elle, c'est une compétition qui s'annonce, c'est parfait, tout détruire toute seule n'a jamais été très drôle.

Sansa est encore un mystère, elles s'observent du coin de l'œil, peut-être pour déterminer laquelle est la plus folle des deux.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi, à Winterfell, » dit Sansa d'un ton désintéressé.

« Ah oui ? »

« La dame blanche. La comète de la mort. Le soleil de lave. »

Daenerys s'approche dangereusement, comme pour l'impressionner, et entortille une mèche rouge autour de ses doigts.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Sansa est beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, elle la toise de toute sa hauteur, elle n'a pas peur, c'est une vraie statue de glace.

« Ce sont de jolis noms, » admet-elle. « De jolis noms pour une jolie reine. »

Elle se permet de défaire une de ses tresses blanches avec insolence, Daenerys rosit légèrement, suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Mais c'est tout ce que tu es, pas vrai ? Une jolie reine. »

Elle sourit narquoisement et s'éloigne.

.

Sansa joue avec elle, elle se pavane d'un air de dire, je suis la dame rouge et je suis invincible, le feu ne me fait pas peur, et Daenerys la laisse faire, subjuguée, renversée.

« Ma jolie reine, » répète t-elle ironiquement.

« J'ai brûlé des dizaines de villes, » lui rappelle Daenerys. « Un jour, je brûlerai le monde. »

« Petite joueuse. »

Elle pense que la glace, c'est tellement mieux, bien plus destructeur, elle ne lui a pas dit mais c'est évident, le feu c'est pour les amateurs, c'est de la rigolade, ce qu'elle prévoit c'est bien plus grand, bien plus dément.

« On pourrait s'allier, » lance Daenerys, parce que c'est bien ça qu'elle voulait au départ, une alliée, une égale, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas brûler.

« On pourrait, » répond Sansa d'un air distrait, sans répondre clairement, elle est agaçante, sa dame rouge, à la faire attendre comme ça, mais c'est ce qui lui plaît le plus chez elle, et elle ne peut pas s'en cacher.

.

Une alliée, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, mais Daenerys sait que ce n'est pas assez, elle veut quelqu'un qui ne fondra pas sous ses baisers, elle voulait un roi, mais maintenant qu'elle peut avoir une reine c'est encore mieux, elle espère que Sansa aura bientôt fini de jouer.

Glace est aussi grand que Feu maintenant, les dragons sont inséparables, elle les envie, elle se sent toujours seule et elle en a assez d'attendre, Sansa et elle sont faites pour être ensemble, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Une nuit, elle se glisse dans la chambre de sa dame rouge, puis dans son lit, elle est excitée, elle a l'impression d'entrer dans une forteresse de glace, un endroit mortel pour un soleil de lave. Sansa a les yeux grands ouverts quand Daenerys pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider, » dit la dame rouge en s'esclaffant.

Son cœur est peut-être de glace mais son corps est chaud, alors la dame blanche s'abandonne à ses caresses, le feu et la glace ne font plus qu'un, désormais, rien ne pourra les séparer.

.

« Le monde sera à nous, » dit Sansa la première fois qu'elle chevauche Glace, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Daenerys sait qu'elle imagine un monde de glace, un monde gelé, ça ne lui plaît pas trop mais elle ne dit rien, pour l'instant en tout cas, elles devront apprendre à partager mais ça ne posera pas de problème, elle en est sûre.

« Par où commencer ? »

« Castral Roc, » répond la dame rouge.

Alors c'est là qu'elles vont, le soleil de lave et la lune de givre, c'est comme ça qu'on les appellera à partir de ce jour, Sansa veut prendre sa revanche sur les lions qui l'ont brisée et Daenerys n'est que trop heureuse de la suivre dans sa vengeance destructrice. Glace ne crache pas de feu, bien sûr, ce serait inapproprié, ce qui sort de sa gueule est ce qui lui a donné son nom, elle frémit, c'est splendide, c'est la magie du destin, le Roc est bientôt déchiré entre deux éléments que tout oppose, c'est un vrai carnage, une collision, à la fin les cendres sont recouvertes de givre.

Sansa tournoie comme une petite fille au milieu des corps et des débris, c'est parfait, c'est mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et elle sait qui elle doit remercier.

« Merci, » chuchote t-elle dans l'oreille de Daenerys en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, le cœur de la dame blanche est en feu, elle tremble de désir, glisse une main sous sa robe.

Sansa hausse les sourcils, insolente, provocatrice, radieuse.

« Ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait nous voir, » rétorque Daenerys, narquoise.

Elles rient toutes les deux et roulent sur le sol, elles s'aiment à la folie, l'expression est vraiment bien choisie.

.

Elles sont deux à jouer, maintenant, Westeros devient leur terrain de jeux, elles se lancent des défis, c'est à qui détruira le plus de villages ou provoquera le plus d'effroi, il semble qu'elles sont à égalité sur ce point là, ça leur convient à toutes les deux, gagner trop facilement ce n'est pas drôle.

« Je t'aime, » dit Daenerys à Sansa et Feu crache un torrent de flammes pour appuyer ses paroles.

Sansa fait mine de réfléchir, fait semblant d'hésiter, prétend qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire mais la vérité la brûle trop et elle lâche :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Un blizzard givrant sort de la gueule de Glace, une fois encore c'est l'égalité parfaite, elles sont aussi folles l'une que l'autre et pour rien au monde elles ne voudraient que ça change.

.

Westeros n'est plus que ruines et désolation, tout le monde parle de ces apparitions tout droit venues des Sept Enfers pour les châtier, la dame blanche et la dame rouge unies dans un même vœu de destruction, ils n'ont que leurs yeux pour pleurer, on n'arrête pas le feu et la glace, surtout quand ils sont alliés.

Finalement elles arrivent à Port-Réal, la partie est sur le point de se terminer, après ça il n'y aura plus rien à brûler, plus rien à geler, alors elles hésitent. Leur folie n'a plus de limites, maintenant, leurs baisers sont plus fiévreux et affamés que jamais, elles veulent plus, beaucoup plus.

C'est pas de chance parce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien, une petite ville et puis c'est fini, plus de feu, plus de glace, toutes deux veulent finir en beauté et l'emporter. Ici hors de question de partager, c'est un accord tacite entre elles, ou plutôt entre leurs deux folies, une seule peut l'emporter.

Elles se regardent et elles hochent la tête, si elles étaient moins folles elles auraient pu se mettre d'accord, deux couronnes les attendaient, mais dans leur esprit détraqué les fins heureuses n'existent pas, leur histoire est belle, démente, tragique, c'est dans le feu et la glace qu'elle doit se terminer.

.

Elles disaient être égales, et elles avaient raison.

Le feu fait fondre la glace. La glace noie le feu.

.

La collision dure longtemps, Feu et Glace s'affrontent à regret, déchirés, comme ces deux dames folles qui les chevauchent, ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes, c'était tellement intense que ça ne pouvait pas se finir en douceur.

Il n'y aura pas de dernier baiser, de dernier regard. Les dragons s'effondrent presque en même temps, le feu noie la glace et la glace brûle le feu, ou peut-être l'inverse, c'est difficile à dire. Leurs cavalières sont mourantes, elles aussi, il y a une éclipse dans le ciel, le soleil de lave et la lune de givre ont quand même trouvé un moyen de se dire adieu.

La dame rouge a un léger sourire sur les lèvres, c'était parfait, magnifique, Daenerys a libéré un océan de givre sur le monde, c'est dommage que ce soit déjà fini mais ce n'est pas grave, elle a fait battre son cœur de glace jusqu'au bout.

La dame blanche éclate de rire, ça valait la peine de chercher toutes ces années, Sansa a été parfaite, elle aurait aimé brûler des univers entiers à ses côtés, elle qui a fait vibrer son cœur de flammes.

.

Elles s'en doutent, leurs prénoms finiront par disparaître mais pour toujours on se souviendra de Feu et Glace, les dragons dévastateurs chevauchés par les dames folles, peut-être qu'on parlera du soleil de lave et de la lune de givre sans savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Tous les enfants connaîtront cette histoire et lèveront deux yeux terrifiés vers le ciel. Les fous et les criminels tourneront en rond dans leurs cellules et rêveront eux aussi d'un monde à détruire. Les amants penseront à elles, à leur passion brûlante et glacée à la fois, à leurs baisers destructeurs, et crèveront de jalousie.

Et par-delà la mort, Daenerys et Sansa souriront.


End file.
